


a conversation with the newly re-embodied

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Temporary Amnesia, being re-emodied is hard okay, its hard and confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly reborn Finrod has questions for his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a conversation with the newly re-embodied

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the style of "What My Beloved Taught Me."

_Who are you?_

Finarfin. Arafinwë. Ingoldo. Coward. Traitor. King. Father. I have many names.

None are my own, yet all belong to me.

_Who am I?_

You are my son. As you’ve always been.

_Where are we?_

A land of the Gods, immortal and everlasting. Aman it is called.

We should not be here.

_How do we live?_

In stasis.

_Who rules us?_

There are those who would have us think they rule us. Do not listen to them. We rule ourselves.

_Do we have gods?_

You did. Your Gods were things of Air and Water, of Light and Earth, of Metal and Bone. They were bodiless yet we still perceive them in shapes familiar to us.

Was it an illusion? Perhaps.

I do not worship them any longer.

_What is important in my life?_

That is for you to decide. Once it was family, friends, and lovers with bright smiles, but you have changed, my dear, and so have I.

_Do I have a lover?_

You had one, before you left for the Ice. She wishes to speak with you as soon as she is able. Of what I know not.

_What has happened since I left?_

Beleriand sunk. Morgoth was defeated. Númenor rose then fell like the dying star of its first king.

_Do we have enemies?_

We have dissenters, those who would see me cast from the throne in disgrace. But this throne was my fathers’ and my brothers, and I shall not give it to anyone else. Do not worry my son, they are few and pose little threat.

Our true enemies are those who claim to rule us.

_What of Galadriel?_

Your sister is alive, though she remained in Middle-Earth.

_Aegnor…_

I know.


End file.
